


Another "Watching Miraculous" Fic

by JustAFanOfThis



Series: Shows Watching Themselves [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, M/M, Out of order because Netflix, i'm not good with tags, watching their own show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFanOfThis/pseuds/JustAFanOfThis
Summary: Yes, It’s another one of these fics. I honestly don’t think there’s enough of them, so I wrote my own. Also, I put in my input from time to time. Also, my friend joins.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Shows Watching Themselves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Where are we?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m uncomfortable with putting real names online, so I’m gonna call myself “Flare”.  
> I can only watch the show on Netflix, but on there, It's INSANELY out of order. So um, Yeah. Not very accurate. The timeline is set somewhere in the middle of season three, but I have no idea because again, out of order.  
> I don't own Miraculous Ladybug (obviously).

Marinette woke up in an unfamiliar place. So, reasonably, the first thing she did was panic. 

“Where are we?” 

She froze, until she realized it came from her best friend, sitting next to her. Marinette looked around the room(?). 

Her entire class was here. They were all sitting/sleeping on one giant mattress. It was white, and took up almost the entire room. There was enough space to comfortably walk around it though. In front of them, was a giant screen. They were in some sort of theater? What kind of theater had a giant mattress instead of chairs? On the right, there were two doors. There was a male and female symbol on each door. Marinette assumed they were washrooms. Behind them was another door, but it didn’t have any features on it. To the left was a doorframe, that led to a kitchen (What is this place?). There was another door next to it that said “Dorms”. 

Oh god, were they trapped here? 

Marinette focused back on the mattress, taking a deep breath. Wouldn't be good if she was akumatized over fear. Alya seemed to be the only other one awake. She looked around at her sleeping classmates before she realized she was sitting right next to Adrien. 

She would have screamed. If it weren’t for the fact that her class was sleeping. Alya had noticed who was on the other side of Marinette and was silently laughing. 

Nino, who was on the other side of Alya, slowly got up. He looked like he was about to go back to sleep until he realized where they were. 

“Where-” 

“Shhh! Everyone’s sleeping!” Marinette hissed at him. 

Adrien woke up next to Marinette. She squeaked before shifting closer to Alya. 

One by one, the rest of the class woke up. 

Well, it was like that until Chloe shrieked and woke up the rest of the sleepyheads. Everyone was scared (I mean yeah, who wouldn’t be), and confused. That’s when they noticed a girl walking out of the kitchen. 

“Who are you?” 

“Did you kidnap us?” 

“Why are we here?” 

“Do you know who my father is?!” (Any guesses to who said that?) 

The girl smiled. This is how they always reacted. She turned on the lights. Most of the class flinched at the sudden lighting change. 

“I’m not exactly comfortable with telling my name, so please call me “Flare”.” 

She had dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, and glasses. She was wearing a white t-shirt with light blue blending into the bottom along with a skirt the same blue that just passed her knees. 

“I’m sorry I brought you guys here like this, but it’s not like you guys would be willing to go to a different dimension with someone you just met.” 

“Different dimension?” Max called out. 

“Yeah. I’m not from your world. I come from a dimension where your lives exist in a TV-show that I’ve become a fan of. It’s called “Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir”. Which is what you guys will be watching on the screen over there.” 

“Wait,” Alya spoke up, her voice brimming with excitement (Hold up I’m writing a fanfic, not a full blown story). “Does that mean Ladybug and Cat Noir are HERE?” 

Marinette froze. Panicking on the inside, she tried to look up at Flare with fake excitement, unaware that Adrien was doing the same thing beside her. 

“Well, there’s a reason your class is here and not someone else’s.” Flare continued. “But before we get started, there’s a few things I need to tell you about. Firstly, you don’t have to worry about your parents or friends back in Paris. This is an (I guess you could say) alternate dimension between mine, and yours. Time is basically frozen in your dimension. Second, when you find our hero’s identities, please, don’t shout things like “You’re Ladybug?” or “Why didn’t you tell me?”. I’m not sure if they know themselves, but the heroes are a bit insecure. So try not to swarm them with questions.” 

Marinette relaxed a bit. 

“You have to remember, Their identities are kept secret for a reason. If it ever got out to the public, there’s no doubt that Hawk Moth would know. He would target their friends and family, possibly exchanging their lives for the Miraculouses.” 

Alya looked down and made a mental note not to post any more articles on who Ladybug could be. 

“Now, about this place. Over there are the washrooms, this is the kitchen. The entire thing is pretty long, so there are dorms over here. I think there’s enough for everyone to sleep in pairs. I’ll probably set up snacks later, but I think we’re good for now.” 

Alix raised her hand. Flare looked at her. 

“You haven’t told us what that room is.” 

Flare looked at the door in the back. 

“Oh, that’s a soundproof room for private discussions. I thought you guys might need it.” 

“Alright, now that we got that out of the way, let’s figure out the order of episodes we’re gonna watch. We were gonna watch the Origins first. Then, just everything else in the order they appear on Netflix. But the origins, in my opinion, reveal it too slowly, so we’re gonna watch one of my favourite episodes first.” 

“Alya,” 

Alya froze for a sec after her name was called. 

“You know that picture you have of Ladybug and Chat kissing?” 

Alya nodded and pulled up the picture. 

“Well, there’s an entire episode on that. We’re gonna watch “Oblivio” first.” 

Alya and Nino winced at the memory of Oblivio. It probably isn't easy to watch your akumatized self fight your city’s heroes. Flare then looked over at Chloe and Lila. 

“Hey Chloe. What do ya think about Cat Noir?” 

“Why do you want my opinion about that mangy alley cat?” 

Marinette opened her mouth to probably yell at Chole, but Flare looked at her with an “I’ll tell you later expression”. 

“What about you Lila?” 

“I think Cat Noir is a good hero, but I think Ladybug is better.” (As you can see, I'm horrible at thinking about what Lila would say.) 

“Alright everyone. Get seated.” 

Everyone got into their friend groups and sat randomly on the mattress. Chloe and Lila had a small argument on who would get to sit next to Adrien, so Flare just placed Lila in the back. Lila was stunned for a moment before realizing she got teleported. 

“The speakers are everywhere. You don’t need to sit in the front because of your non-existent tinnitus.” 

Flare smirked as Lila paled slightly. The class gave her questioning looks, but didn't speak up because they were still a bit spooked by her. Flare plopped herself down behind Marinette and Alya. She leaned over to whisper to Marinette. 

_“Wait until they figure out who they’ve just insulted.”_

She opened up her tablet, opened Netflix, skipped the intro, and synced it to the screen while the lights darkened. 

“Let’s get started.”


	2. Ovlivio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oblivio. Pretty much my favorite episode. Enjoy
> 
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. Only my Oc, Flare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired and gave up halfway through editing, so let me know if there are any big mistakes.

**[Ladybug wakes up in an elevator. She notices the drawing of a phone with an arrow pointing to a turtle. She then realizes that she’s holding a tube of lipstick.]**

**Cat Noir: What happened? Who are you?**  
**Ladybug: I’m… Uh- I... I don’t know! I-I don’t remember my own name!**  
**[Cat thinks for a moment]**  
**Cat Noir: Me neither.**  
**[He looks around]**  
**Cat: Looks like you and I were at the same costume party.**  
**[Cat’s ring beeps]**  
**Ladybug: Why is that flashing?**  
**[Ladybugs earrings join in]**  
**Cat: And your earrings too. We must shop at the same jewelry store.**  
**[Beeping speeds up]**  
**Ladybug: Are we supposed to know each other?**  
**Cat: I’d be surprised if we weren’t.**

Flare paused the video. “Remember, no shouting or questions. We can do a Q&A after this episode.” she hit unpause.

Marinette tensed. This is it. Her secret identity was gonna get a lot less “secret”.

**[The lipstick disappears]**  
**[The transformation lifts revealing Marinette and Adrien along with their Kwamis]**

Flare paused the episode again and waited for everyone’s reactions.  
Marinette and Adrien looked at eachother shocked. Both minds going through a train of thought that you could probably predict.

“It’s been you all along?” Alya looked at Marinette. Marinette sighed and nodded. “I don’t think it could’ve been anyone else.” Marinette smiled. Lila held back an eye-roll. Of course _Marinette_ and Ladybug were the same person. How didn’t she see it? At least she didn’t need to take down two different people. Chloe, on the other hand, had a different reaction.  
“I’VE TAKEN SELFIES WITH DUPAIN-CHENG?!?” Flare laughed and nodded. “You’ve also insulted Adrien.” Flare teased. Before she could respond, Flare unpaused the episode.

**[Marinette freaks out and hides behind Adrien]**  
**Marinette: Aaah! There are giant bugs! Mice? Bug-mice!**

“What are they?” Rose asks as the Kwamis wake up.  
“Later.” Flare replied.

**Plagg: Wow, I am starving right now!**  
**Adrien: Hi there! What are you exactly? Genies, like the one in the lamp?**  
**[He picks up Plagg]**

Flare snickered. “You two had the exact same reactions the first time you saw them!”

**Plagg: If I’m a genie, where’s my lamp? Besides, where am I? And who are you?**  
**Marinette: What’s that thing doing in my earrings?**  
**Tikki: I’m not a “thing”. I’m… [gasp] I don’t know what I am! But I do know that I’m very hungry.**  
**Marinette: Aww [picks her up] Poor little… No thing. [Giggles]**  
**[Plag starts sniffing Adrien’s shirt]**  
**Adrien: Ok, we’re gonna keep our cool here. We’ve all lost our memories and we don’t know why. But we’ll find out.**  
**[A loud bang hits the ceiling and the lights start flickering]**

A couple of the shyer students flinch at the loud noise. (I mean it was loud)

**Marinette: What is it this time?**  
**[A fist mark appears on the ceiling. It gets bigger]**  
**Marinette: We can’t stay here.**  
**Adrien: Couldn’t agree more!**  
**[They start trying to open the door]**  
**Tikki: Perhaps we should help them?**  
**Plagg: I’m not going anywhere until I know what smells sooo good in that boy’s shirt.**

Adrien rolled his eyes. Typical Plagg.

**[The Kwamis phase through the door]**  
**Plagg: We seem to be exceptional beings. Unlike them.**  
**[Tikki phases through the button pad, then back out]**  
**[The door opens]**  
**Marinette: Thank you!**  
**[They run out just as the ceiling collapses]**  
**Adrien: Let’s get outta here!**  
**[They reach the ground floor and see everything completely wrecked]**  
**Adrien: The exit is blocked.**  
**Marinette: We’re gonna have to find another way out**  
**[Another fist mark appears on the elevator door behind them]**  
**Marinette: Fast!**  
**Adrien: Over there!**  
**[They run into a bathroom and close the door]**

Alya smirked. “You two are standing in the same washroom!” Marinette lightly punched Alya’s arm. She did NOT need to be reminded of that.

**Marinette: Ok. we’re stuck in a building with amnesia, being chased by a… a thing that’s obviously got it in for us, big time!**  
**Adrien: Not to mention the two strange creatures that magically appeared when our costumes disappeared.**  
**Plagg: Uh, excuse me, but the creatures are hungry. Would you mind opening up your shirt to see what smells so good?**

“In any other situation, that would’ve been inappropriate.”  
Nobody bothered to find out who said it, though it sounded like Nino.

**Adrien: Camembert?**  
**Plagg: It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!**  
**[Swallows it whole]**  
**Tikki: [Stomach growls]**  
**Marinette: [Searched her bag, and holds up a macaroon] Will this do?**  
**Tikki: Mmm! Thank you.**  
**Marinette: [Takes out an I.D. card] Marinette! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng!**  
**Adrien: [Bows] Pleased to meet you, Marinette.**

Marinette hid her face. They flirted so openly and she didn’t even remember it!

**Mairnette: [Giggles]**  
**Adrien: [Takes out his card] Adrien Agrest.**  
**Marinette: Super nice to meet you too, Adrien. [Gasp] Of course! We’ve still got our phones!**  
**Adrien: Brilliant!**  
**[They both sigh]**  
**Marinette: Is your’s locked too?**  
**[The place shakes along with an “Ominous growl”]**  
**Tikki: [Sticks her head through the door] The thing’s coming this way!**  
**[They hide in a stall]**  
**Marinette: We need to find a way out of this building!**  
**Adrien: And we will. Until then…**  
**[They both reach for the lock and their hands touch]**  
**[They blush]**

“Ooooooohhh” Went…. Literally everyone. Alya the loudest (Obviously). Marinette and Adrien look at eachother. Then blush.

**Adrien: What do we do?**  
**Marinette: Shhh!**  
**[The stall doors are being slammed open. One by one]**  
**Marinette: [Shakes Adrien’s shoulder to get his attention] [Points at the wall]**  
**[The Akuma’s perspective: Everything’s purple. It sees an open vent]**  
**Akuma: [Groans] We will get you!**

“We?” Lila asked. “Nino and I were akumatized together.” Alya responded.

**[Marinette, Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg are crawling through the vents]**  
**Adrien: Wow Marinette. You seem like someone who always has the right idea at the right time.**

Marinette blushed harder. If that was possible I guess.

**Marinette: I hope you’re right!**  
**[ The end up at the staircase]**  
**[Adriens helps Marinette out, but then end up falling on top of eachother]**

The entire class was laughing (except Chloe and Lila obviously).  
Flare tossed a pillow at Marinette. She caught it and shoved her face into it.  
“First time Marinette landed on top.” She added. Marinette groaned and shoved her face even harder into the pillow. Adrien put his head down and turned into a tomato.

Everyone missed the point where they said “Sorry” on screen, but they calmed down enough to keep watching.

**Adrien: Ok. I suggest we go upstairs.**  
**Marinette: But there’s no way out there! We’ll get trapped again!**  
**[The opened a door into an office]**  
**Adrien: We can hide out here while we signal for help.**  
**Marinette: Good idea!**  
**[They enter, and Marinette runs to a window]**  
**Marinette: No handle! And the glass is tinted. They won't be able to see us!**  
**Adrien: [Picks up a phone and types in a number] Phone lines are down. [Looks at phone] If only I could remember how to unlock my phone.**  
**Marinette: Wait! [Puts her breath on the phone and shows him his finger track (Whatever you call it)**

Flare shifted uncomfortably. Her phone had the same type of password, and it was weird to see that they could be figured out so easily.

**Adrien: Nice work Marinette! [Unlocks his phone] Uh-oh. Who should we call?**  
**Marinette: [Unlocks her phone the same way] I’m almost out of battery.**  
**Adrien: Me too. We should call our parents first. [Scrolls through contacts] Gabriel Agreste. Probably… My dad.**  
**Voicemail: _This is Gabreil Agrest voicemail. To leave a message, please call my secretary._**  
**Adrien: [Hangs up] Let’s hope you have better luck than me.**  
**Marinette: Agreste, Césaire, Couphène, Dupain-Cheng Sabine!**  
**Sabine: _Marinette? Are you ok? They’re saying on TV that Ladybug and Cat Noir are battling a villain at the Montparnasse Tower! Isn’t that where you were going on your school trip today?_**  
**Marinette: Cat Noir and Ladybug?**  
**Sabine: _Marinette? Is everything ok? Where are you?_**  
**Marinette: Uh, Sure mom! Everything’s ok. I’m with my friends. Safe! Don’t worry.**  
**[Adrien makes a “Really?” gesture]**  
**[Marinette waves at him to stay quiet]**  
**Sabine: _I’m so relieved! Whatever you do, stay there until the supervillain’s been defeated!  
_ Marinette: Sure, mom I… will! Love you! [Hangs up]**  
**Adrien: Why didn’t you ask her for help?**  
**Marinette: I have both good news, and bad news. The good news is there are superheroes in the tower that will stop the supervillain. The bad news is… We’re the superheroes and that thing that’s chasing us, is the supervillain. That we’re supposed to be defeating with superpowers that we no longer have!**  
**Akuma: [Opens the elevator to find an empty ground floor] Nobody? We must have missed something!**  
**Hawk Moth: They have to be inside the building Oblivio. Ladybug and Cat Noir can’t have escaped. Retrace your steps. They must have transformed back by now. And with their memories erased, you won’t have any trouble getting your hands on their Miraculous!**

Marinette and Adrien leaned forwards to try and spot any details leading to the locating of his lair.

**Marinette: If my own mother doesn’t know I’m Ladybug, then nobody must know!**  
**Adrien: What about us? Do you think we know?**  
**Marinette: [Looks at her background photo of Adrien] Hmm… I feel like we’re more than just a superhero team.**  
**Adrien: [Scrolling through his photos of Ladybug] Do you think we’re…**

Flare paused the episode as the class had burst out laughing. She threw a pillow at Adrien to hide his face in, but it only made everyone laugh harder because the pillow in question was Ladybug themed. Marinette could feel her face heat up, but it didn’t stop her from laughing along with everyone else. Flare unpaused the video when everyone has calmed down enough to keep watching.

**[They showed each other their phones]**  
**Marinette: Looks like it.**

Chloe made a disgusted noise.

**Adrien: We must’ve told each other everything. I couldn’t hide my identity from the girl I love.**

Marinette gasped at the same time as the girl on screen. She glanced over to Adrien who was staring at the screen, making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone and everyone.

**Marinette: So, if we’re the superheroes, then what are they? [Points to the Kwamis looking out the window]**  
**Adrien: I have no idea.**  
**Tikki: we can’t just leave. We have to help them!**  
**Plagg: We don’t even know who we are, or who they are! But I don’t wanna help out a couple of strangers!**  
**Tikki: You may not remember who you are, but at least you know this about yourself. You’re a selfish being, and a total coward!**  
**Plagg: Me? A Coward? I’m not a coward! I-... I’m a free spirit! So don’t come if you don’t want to, but I’m out of here!**  
**Adrien: Did he go to get help?**  
**Tikkie: I don’t think we should hold our breath.**

“Yes” Alix went. “I’m a floating cat with no memory of my name and my friends who I also don't remember are stuck in a tower.”  
“What? No! You’re not hallucinating!” Flare added.

**[Elevator noises]**  
**Oblivio: [Walks into the office with purple vision] Ladybug? Cat Noir? We know you’re in here. You won’t get away this time. You remember your BFF Oblivio don’t you? Don’t tell us you’ve… Forgotten us! [Laughs, and starts throwing stuff around]**  
**Adrien: I’m not convinced that this monster is really our best friend.**  
**Marinette: One thing’s for sure, if we’re superheroes, he can’t find out about our secret identities.**  
**Adrien: How about some kind of diversion? We get out of here and take the emergency stairs.**  
**[Marinette looks around and sees Sticky notes, a marker, a spilled mug, tape, and Adrien’s phone]**  
**Marinette: Sorry. I need this. [Wraps his phone in tape] I’ll call you. Then when he comes, we make a run for it. I’ll use the tape to pull your phone back. Ready?**  
**Adrien: No wonder I fell in love with you.**

Marinette stared at the screen. Had that really happened? No time to think about that now, because her friends had started teasing her.

**[Marinette took the mug as they started crawling out of the office. She started calling Adrien’s phone]**  
**Oblivio: Ah-ah! Gotcha! You shouldn’t have forgotten to switch off your phone!**  
**[Marinette stopped the call and quickly started reeling in the phone]**  
**[The Akuma turns to find nothing there but a sticky note with a badly drawn donkey on it]**  
**Oblivio: Nooooo!**  
**[Tikki starts dripping coffee down the stairs while Marinette and Adrien run up]**  
**Oblivio: [Sees the spills] You’re trying to fool Oblivio again! But it’s not gonna work this time! [Starts walking upstairs]**  
**[Tikki pushes open a door and let’s it close]**  
**Oblivio: Or perhaps we give you too much credit! [Runs downstairs while laughing]**  
**Marinette: You saved our lives! Thank you! [She starts running upstairs, but Adrien pulls her back]**  
**Adrien: Let’s head back to where we were. It’s the last place he’ll think of looking for us.**  
**[Meanwhile, Plagg is still zooming above the city]**  
**Plagg: Pfft, a coward? Me? Whatever. [Stops in front of a billboard with Adrien’s perfume commercial] Huh? Adrien? [Keeps flying] I may not remember my own name, but I know for a fact that I’m brave, and- [Sees another billboard with Adrien on it] I… am…**

“Dude, just how popular are you?” Adrien looked over at Nino and shrugged.

**[Plagg looks around and sees a bunch of adds with his charger’s face on it]  
Plagg: This is called psychological harassment!**

“That’s not what I would call it but okay.”

**Marinette: Sorry your phone’s out of juice.**  
**Adrien: No worries. We’re doing pretty well. Even without powers, don’t you think?**  
**Tikki: It’s true. You two would make a very effective couple.**

At the word “Couple”, the class started teasing da pair. Mainly Marinette. So… Nothing new.

**Marinette: Yes, but if we want a real shot a defeating this villain, we’re gonna have to become Ladybug and Cat Noir again. Maybe we can gather hints by watching some news footage to see what happened before he erased our memories.**

**Civilian: _Hey! Do something!_  
Roger: _What do you want me to do?_  
Civilian: _I don’t know._ You’re _the cop!_  
Roger: _I am?_  
[The screen shrinks showing Nadia behind it] ** (I know people spell it “Nadja”, but it says “Nadia” in the subtitles, so I’ma go with it.)  
**  
Someone: _Nadia. You’re on the air._  
Nadia: _Me? What do I do?_ [Someone off screen gives her a tablet with a script on it] _Uh… Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. Since early this afternoon, a supervillain by the name of Oblivio has been erasing the memories of everyone he comes across. Ladybug and Cat Noir are tracking him down in Montparnasse Tower._  
Adrien: Right now, _he’s_ the one tracking us down.**

**[Oblivio runs through a hallway and looks around]  
Hawk Moth: Ladybug and Cat Noir are toying with you, Oblivio. If you can’t manage to find them…  
Oblivio: Then we’ll flush them out of hiding Hawk Moth!  
[Oblivio appears on the roof of the building and starts shooting the sky. The bullets build up into a giant purple orb]**

**[The two of them are still watching the news]  
Nadia: _Looks like Ladybug and Cat Noir are struggling today._  
Ladybug: _And stop calling us a couple!_  
Adiren: We don’t exactly look “Lovey-dovey” in the footage.  
Marinette: Probably just a regular fight like all couples have.  
Nadia: _The battles against Oblivio continues! [Gasp] Oh no! Cat Noir has been hit!_ [Ladybug literally slams him into an open elevator] _But Ladybug pulls him out of danger._ [She starts drawing with the lipstick] _What’s she doing now? Ladybug is down too!  
_Marinette: The drawing! There was a drawing on the elevator wall! I remember now. It was a turtle. I saw it earlier when I was looking for my mom’s number! There it is!  
Adrien: You left yourself a message. So smart.  
[Marinette calls] _  
_ Fu: _ _Hello?_  
_Marinette: Mr. Turtle? _  
_ Fu: __Marinette, is there a problem?_  
_Marinette: Listen, I can’t remember who I am, or who you are. Oblivio has erased my memory. But I think I’m supposed to call you. _  
_ Fu: _ _You did the right thing. Is Cat Noir with you?_  
_Marinette: Yeah- well, Adrien. Actually. _  
_ Fu: __You two know your true identities then?_  
_[They look at each other] _  
_ Adrien: We weren’t supposed to? _  
_ Fu: __That’s ok. The Miraculous Ladybugs will repair everything anyway._  
_Marinette: We figured out we’re superheroes, but we don’t know how to get ourselves back to Ladybug and Cat Noir again. [A low battery symbol flashes over her phone] Mr. Turtle. You have to tell us quick, I’m almost out of battery!  
Fu: _ _Are your Kwamis with you?_  
_Marinette: If you mean the flying creatures, then one of them. The red one is with us.  
Fu: __Ok. Listen carefully. The red Kwamis’ name is Tikki. She gives you your powers. Say “Tikki, Spots on”, and you will transform into Ladybug._  
_**

Max tilted his head. “I didn't know it worked like that.” Marinette looked over and smiled. “Well, if you did, that means I transformed in front of you.” “Makes sense” He replied.

**Fu: _You’ll find an emergency user’s guide in your Bugphone. Adrien. Your Kwami’s the black one. His name is Plagg. Tell him “Plagg, Claws out”, and you’ll become Cat Noir again. The rest is in your Catphone._  
**

(Ok by now I’m getting tired of coming up with excuses for someone to talk, So I’ma just write the name.)

“You mean his stick?” -Flare

**Adrien: But, my Kwami took off!**

**Fu: _You won’t be able to transform without him-_ [Phone shuts off] **

**[Explosion noises]**

**[Marinette and Adrien look out to see that GIANT PURPLE ORB]**

**[Plagg is still flying across the city when he notices the orb]**

**Tikki: [Flashback] _You’re a selfish being, and a total coward!_**

**Plagg: I am _not_ a coward! And I’m not selfish either! But… Maybe this Adrien boi has some yummy camembert left! [Flies back to the building] **

Adrien snorted.

**Oblivio: Ladybug! Cat Noir! If you don’t come out of hiding and give us your miraculous, this giant bubble’s gonna erase the memories of every single person in Paris!**

**Marinette: It’s time to bring Ladybug back! _Tikki, Spots on!_ Yeah! **

**[Transformation Sequence] Adrien: Wow, that was amazing!**

**Ladybug: Thank, but I don’t feel like a superhero at all! Adrien: You’ve already proven that you are one, with or without costume.**

**Ladybug: [Smiles before shaking herself] Ok. There seems to be a kind of button here. [Pokes her yo-yo]**

(Ok but if you pause like, right here, (With 8:14 remaining) her expression is just… Yeah I’m laughing at it)

**Ladybug: User’s guide? Yo-yo’s features. Capturing the akuma, one-time power “Lucky Charm”? Well- [Screams and drops the yo-yo]**

**[The charm does it’s little sequence on the floor before turning into a teapot]**

**Ladybug: [Catches it] What am I supposed to do with this? Make tea?**

**Adrien: Maybe it’s part of a puzzle or riddle.**

**Marinette: You’re right, it must be just one part of the solution, but how am I going to find _the_ solution? **

**A** **drien: don’t worry. You always have the right idea at the right time. You got this!**

**Ladybug: [Takes a breath] It’s time for action! [Picks up her yo-yo]**

**Adrien: Marinette. I want to fight beside you! [Picks up a bar] If we’re a couple, the we’ll be stronger together!**

**Marinette: But you don’t have your Kwami, or your superpowers! And without your costume, the villain would know your true identity. [Takes his hand] But most of all, I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.**

“Ok, this is sweet and all, but does anyone notice that their height difference is really obvious in these sceenes?” -Flare A couple people nodded. Most of them just took in the information and did nothing with it like a normal human being.

**Ladybug: I’m starting to understand how much you mean to me, Adrien. [Kisses his cheek] [Leaves] Please, stay there. Ladybug is here to protect you! Adrien: Wow! I don’t need any memory to know that I love that girl!**

I would say something, but I think it’s pretty obvious what their reactions would be.

**Ladybug: “The Miraculous enhances all physical abilities.”**

“Well that explains how you can literally throw me.” -Adrien

**Ladybug: Well. That’ll come in handy! [Shows up on the roof with her Yo-yo spinning like a shield]**

**Hawk Moth: Looks like Ladybug has gotten her powers back. But not her memory. Seize her Miraculous, Oblivio!**

**[Oblivio starts shooting but Ladybug jumps out of the way]**

**Ladybug: Woo! Super agility is super awesome! [Lands behind a translucent screen]**

**[Oblivio jumps on top of said screen and continues to shoot her] [Ladybug jumps off and uses her Yo-yo to wrap around a pole]**

**[Adrien sees Ladybug screaming as she swings across the window he staring out of]**

“Ok but that was pretty funny.” -Alix

**[Adrien looks around and sees some boxes, scissors, and tape]**

**[Ladybug uses her Yo-yo as a shield, but gets tangles in the string]**

“Ladybug your Marinette is showing.” -Flare (I got that from somewhere, sorry if you take offence in me copying it.) Marinette sent her a glare.

**Oblivio: Haha. You’ve forgotten your reflexes huh?Now we’re gonna make sure that you forget everything else. Including your Miraculous! [Gets hit with a roll of tape]**

**Box boi: Attacking a lady on the ground? Did you forget your manners?**

Marinette groaned. “Even without your memories you still have so much flirt!” Adrien grinned, “You love it, shut up” He said teasingly.

**Ladybug: Adr- [Covers her mouth]**

**[Oblivio fires at him, but Adrien dodges and hits a couple with his stick]**

**[Ladybug’s Yo-yo pulls him away from Oblivio]**

**[The hide behind a vent]**

**Plagg: So, can I be of any help in any way?**

Flare paused the video. People looked at her curiously.

“You added the bell.”

“What?” -Adrien.

“You used a paper ball as. Your. Bell. What the heck Box boi.” -Flare.

Adrien gasped in offence. Whether he was actually offended, or being dramatic, Flare couldn’t tell.

**Adrien: Plagg?**

**Plagg: Plagg? So that’s my name? Plagg?**

**Adrien: Yea. And you got her just at the right time. _Plagg, Claws out!_**

**Plagg: What’s that? [Gets sucked in] *Blubbering***

**[Transformation Sequence]**

“The boxes disappeared.” -Max

“I’ve always found your poses ridiculous.” -Flare

**Chat: Hey, pretty cool right?**

**Ladybug: Very cool, but try not to lose your memories again!**

**[They battle for a bit until Oblivio lands behind them and starts shooting]**

**[Ladybug makes a shield again as Chat reads his manual]**

**Chat: Hmm.. Sticks features, Superpowers, Cata-**

**Ladybug: Stop. It’ll trigger it if you say it out loud.**

**Chat: And it says it can only be used once**

**Ladybug: What does your power do exactly?**

“Yes just having a casual conversation while this guy’s trying to erase your memories” -Flare

**Chat: Apparently I can destroy anything I touch.**

**Ladybug: Then stay away from me, if you don’t mind.**

**Chat: That’s not gonna be easy Ma-... Lady.**

**Ladybug: [Giggles]**

**[Chat slashes Oblivio with his stick but it just goes through him]**

**Oblivio: Seems like you’ve already forgotten about your last defeat! Oh how silly of us! Of course you’ve forgotten!**

**Chat: We don’t stand a chance until we can stop him from firing at us!**

**Ladybug: Of course! [Slo-mo of Oblivio shooting one of his bullets] His left hand is different from the rest of his body! That must be where the akuma is hiding!**

**Chat: I’ve got no idea what the hakunamatata is, but I trust you. So what’s the plan?**

**[Ladybug looks around and focuses on the teapot, Oblivio’s glove and gun, and Chat]**

“So that’s how your power works?” -Alya

**Ladybug: Can you get him to _forget_ about me for a little while? **

**Chat: I’m on it. Hey you! Wanna play cat and mouse with me? The first one who tags the other wins!**

**[Ladybug slides underneath him and pulls his hand down with her yo-yo.]**

**[She shoves the teapot onto his hand]**

**Oblivio: What in the-**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Now!**

**[Oblivio tries to shoot, but can't because of the teapot on his hand]**

**Chat: Cataclysm! [Hits the gun]**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you little akuma! [Swings the yo-yo around] Time to de-evilize!**

“That’s not a word-” -Max

“Oh shut up Max” - Kim

Max looks at him and huffs.

**Ladybug: Gotcha!**

**[The akuma bubble form and leaves with both Alya and Nino]**

**Chat: Wow. So the villain was both these guys?**

**[They look up at the giant orb still above them]**

**Chat: What do we do about that? Ladybug: This is where my other power comes in. [Picks up the Teapot] It fixes everything back to how it was originally.**

(Did anyone notice the weird grammar right there? Not you Max, anyone else?)

**[Ladybug prepares to throw the teapot but Chat grabs her wrist]**

**Chat: Wait, do you think we’ll remember all this afterwards?**

**Ladybug: Apparently my Miraculous Ladybug reverts everything. So I’m guessing we won't.**

**Chat: Alright then. With your permission, milady. [They kiss]**

The class squeals like the fans they are. Chloe would have as well, if she didn’t know their identities. Marinette, with her face as red as it is, nods. “So that explains the picture.” Adrien puts an arm around her. Alya and the girls get even more hyped. “Back to the episode.” Flare (almost) shouts.

**[Alya and Nino get up and gasp]**

“Wait did anyone notice that Ladybug is standing on her toes? Seriously, you’re _that_ much taller than her?” -Flare

**[Alya takes a picture]**

**Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug!**

**[The ladybugs return the trashed office to normal]**

**[Da heroes hug as the ladybugs swirl over them]**

**[They jump apart]**

**Alya: Uh, Ladybug? Cat Noir?**

**Chat: Guys, you haven’t seen a villain named Oblivio, have you?**

**Nino: You’ve defeated it already, dude!**

**Alya: Actually he was… Us.**

**Ladybug & Chat: Oh. Ok. [They look at each other] Pound it? Pound it! **

**Chat: We do make a good couple, don't you think? Otherwise we wouldn’t have won again like we always do.**

**Ladybug: Ugh. We’re a _team_ , not a couple! Don’t start that again! I’ve already told you that I’m in love with another boy! **

“In looooove?” -Alya (Duh)

**Ladybug: Besides, this “Charming Kitty” act of yours was the reason we became distracted in the first place.** **[Chat giggles] That’s right. Laugh all you want.**

**[Chat pushed her face to turn to Alya]**

**Ladybug: Hey! What are you doing? [She sees Alya showing them a pic of them kissing]**

**[Alya laughs]**

**[Ladybug makes an “eep!” noise]**

**Ladybug: Everyone saw that? This is a disaster! What on earth happened?**

**Chat: Well one thing’s for sure. We would make a good couple. We’re meant for eachother, milady. You’re the only one who doesn’t see it.**

Adrien winced. "Ah. Sorry. Only now I realize how pushy that sounds." Marinette nodded. "As annoying as it is, you're forgiven."

**[Ladybug’s earrings beep, so she leaves instead of saying anything]**

**Ladybug: This conversation is _not_ over! [Leaves] **

**Hawk Moth: I won’t soon forget this Ladybug and Cat Noir! The love you both secretly have for eachother will be your _downfall!_ **

“Okay, one, No. And two, Chat’s isn’t secret.” -Flare

**[Window closes]**

**[Alya and Nino get on the bus]**

**Alya: Right so… Nino and I wanted to say, we’re sorry for what happened today.**

**Mylene: Were you two Oblivio?**

**Marinette: Why did you want to erase everyone’s memory?**

**Alya: Remember when we visited Montparnasse tower? We went and hid to play Super Pinguino, but Miss Bustier caught us.**

**Nino: And you guys made fun of us for playing that game. Saying it wasn't our age and all.**

**Alya: We were totally embarrassed at getting caught**

**Nino: Aand that’s when we got akumatized.**

**Bustier: Next time, just make sure you play at home, and not on school field trips. Understood?**

**Alya: Yes Miss Bustier. We’re sorry again.**

**Rose: It’s no biggie. Juleka and I often play Super Pinguino together!**

**Mylene: Everybody loves that game y’know!**

**Sabrina: Y’know, sometimes even Chloe and I-**

**Chloe: Hey!**

**Adrien: I haven’t played it yet, but it looks fun!**

“Wait” Sabrina started, “How did you guys get back on the bus without anyone noticing?” Marinette shrugged. Adrien panicked. For some reason.

**Alya: All you need is to find the right partner. Right Marinette?**

**[Marinette looked down and blushed]**

**[Scene change]**

**Marinette: [Stares at the computer screen] I don’t believe it! I actually kissed Cat Noir! How could this have happened?**

**Tikki: Who knows? Maybe you still have a few things to learn about him?**

**Adrien: [in his own room] I can’t believe it Plagg. She finally fell in love with me.**

Flare cringed.

**Adrien: And I’ve forgotten all about it!**

**Plagg: You’re right. That’s really unlucky. [Swallows some cheese]**

**Adrien: Ya know what? It doesn’t matter. If it happened once, it can happen again! At least now, I know my dream can come true.**

**[That end picture thing]**

**[Credits]**

The lights came on like at the end of a movie. Everyone looked at the newly unmasked heroes. Flare spoke up. “Alright. You two are gonna talk, then we do that QnA.” She said, before shoving them into the back room. Chatter started up on the other side of the wall as Marinette and Adrien looked at each other.

“So..” They said at the same time.

“You’re Ladybug…”

“And you’re… Cat Noir.”

Marinette was just about to tell Adrien about how he fell in love with Ladybug and not her, when he started laughing. She looked up at him.

“And I felt sooo guilty for falling in love with two people. We were trapped in a love square for sooo long!”

Marinette looked up at him. (Blushing, obviously) “You.. Fell in love with.. Me?”

“Yup”

“Well, I can see you being Cat Noir now too. Huh.”

“So,” Adrien picked up her hand and kissed it. “Would you like to be mine, Milady?”

Marinette giggled and hugged him.

“Yes”

“I think we should go and join the others-” They were interrupted by Nino and Alya who were just shoved into the room as well.

“Why are we here?” They looked at Marinette and Adrien who were holding hands. Before Alya could explode, Marinette put her hand over Alya’s mouth. “So the four of us huh?” Adrien looked at her. “What?” Marinette sighed. “Right. I didn’t tell you. This is Rena Rouge, and Carapace.” She said, pointing to them. Adrien gasped for a sec before saying. “It really is the four of us” They all hugged. Marinette broke off.

“Right. I think it’s really time we go meet the others.”

“Agreed.”

“Yup.”

“Mhm.”

The chater broke off as the four of them opened the door. “Soooo” Alya started, “About that QnA…”

Flare looked around her before throwing five (Well, six because earrings)pieces of jewelry at the heroes.

“Wait, you’re-?” Lila started before cutting herself off. She noticed she didn’t have the (fake) Fox pendant. She considered calling out, before deciding to stay quiet.

The five of them quickly put on their Miraculouses to meet their Kwamis.

“Tikki!”

“Hey Plagg!”

“Trixx!”

“What’s up Wayzz?”

“Good to see you Pollen!”

The class gasped at the tiny beings now floating around. Flare walked up to a wall and asked the heroes to stand next to them. “Alright. We’ll start with one question each, then we go from there. Let’s do it alphabetically.” Adrien was about to speak.

“No, wait. Let’s get this out of the way. Care to explain what the Kwamis are?” Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. Marinette explained.

“Kwamis are the beings that live in our Miraculouses. They look like the animals they represent, and help us transform. We have to say a specific set of words in order to transform. Did I get that all right?” Tikki nodded. “We can only keep up the transformation for five minutes after they use their special powers. Then, we’d need to eat something to regain our energy before we can transform again.”

“Alright. Adrien. You’re up.” -Flare

Adrien turned to the three temporary heroes. “How did you get your Miraculouses?”

“Ladybug just showed up and gave them to us. She even gave us a speech. Do you still remember it?”

Marinette nodded. “Alya Cesaire, here is the Miraculous of the Fox, which grants you the power of illusion. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?”

Alya hugged her. “Always!” “Dude, that's almost exactly what you said to me!” Marinette shrugged. Chloe stayed quiet because the way she got Pollen was less than ideal.

Flare looked down at the list she just made. “Alix, you’re next.”

“What are your powers?”

Flare looked at them. “Oki you guys answer from left to right.”

“The bee Miraculous gives me “Venom” which paralyzes my target.” Chloe looked at Nino who was to her right.

“The turtle Miraculous gives me “Shell-ter”,” Adrien smirked at the pun. “It lets me create a barrier that protects everyone inside.”

“The fox Miraculous gives me the power of Illusion. (Mirage) It lets me make anything. Even moving people.”

Adrien looked at his ring. “The black cat Miraculous lets me use “Cataclysm” which lets me destroy anything I touch. Except my baton apparently.” He looked at Marinette

“The ladybug Miraculous' power is called “Lucky Charm” which gives me an Item to use in battle. It looks random until I realize how to use it.”

Flare continued. “The Miraculous also boost all physical abilities. Alya. You’re next.”

Alya smirked. “I wanna see everyone transform.”

“Only if you do it with us Rena.” Marinette replied. They got back inline with their Kwamis in front of them.

“Tikki,”

“Plagg,”

“Trixx,”

“Wayzz,”

“Pollen,”

They looked at each other.

“Spots on!”

“Claws out!”

“Let’s pounce!”

“Shell on!”

“Buzz on!”.

The class gasped at the light show as instead of their classmates, there were the city’s five heroes.

Marinette smirked and looked at the other heroes. She threw her yo-yo at Chloe, and the class gasped again as it was hit with her spinning top. Adrien, catching on, Threw his baton up as it grew. Soon, there was a bar in the middle of the room that chat jumped on top of. Nino used Shell-ter as a green barrier appeared around the class. The ones on the outside poked it. Adrien got off his baton and stood on top of it. Alya blew on her Flute as their Miraculouses appeared in a floating circle inside the barrier. Rose poked it as it disappeared. Adrien jumped back onto the ground with his baton in hand as they all de-tranformed.

“Spots off.”

“Claws in.”

“Let’s rest.”

“Shell off.”

“Buzz off.”

Flare tossed snacks at the heroes for their Kwamis. The class clapped.

“Okayyyyyy. I think we should follow the Kwamis and take a snack break. Everyone go explore and we’ll meet back for the rest of the QnA.” Chloe pouted because the break was right before her question, but followed everyone to the kitchen anyways. Flare herself smiled and went to the kitchen to look for some more fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy. This is probably the longest chapter in the series. I don't really have a plan, I just write whatever comes to mind, and apparently that can go on forever. Please don't believe I post this often. It's only because it's new and I've got nothing else to do. Anyways, constructive criticism is welcomed. See you all in the comments!


	3. Miraculous Origins Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. Actually, I have no idea. I have literally no sense of time. I just remember all the days I DIDN'T work on this fic. We just watch the origins, and I add a cliffhanger like I'm planning to at the end of every chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh- I dunno what I'm gonna do with Lila. She is gonna get exposed in this fic, but until Volpina, she's just gonna be in the back and try not to be noticed, otherwise, it'll remind everyone that Ladybug's NOT her best friend. So uh- I'm just ignoring her for now.

“Okay everyone! Sit back down because we’re gonna watch how Ladybug and Cat Noir became the superheroes they are today!”

They had finished up with the questions (Because I’m too lazy to think of more questions) and were generally chatting and fawning over Marinette and Adrien’s new relationship. Chloe was oddly cool with it before Alya demanded that the real Chloe get back to deal with the impostor.

“A few changes before we get started.” Flare started “First, I hooked the screen to sound detectors, so it’ll automatically pause if anyone speaks. It can be unpaused via my tablet, or,” She held a remote with a single button on it. “This remote for convenience. Second, I still want to watch the episode, but I’m going to be in the back talking to a friend. I’m going to see if I can get her to join us.”

The class just looked at her as if she was gonna say something else.

She looked back.

“I’m really not good with speeches.” She sighed. Looking back to her tablet, she synced the screen to Netflix, and opened Skype. The lights dimmed around the room and everyone focused on the screen.

**[Skipped intro]**

**Offscreen Voice: Many centuries ago, magic jewels with extraordinary powers were created.**

Flare glanced up at the screen.

“Hey that’s our Miraculous!”  
“Yes Nino, obviously they are.” -Alya  
“But where are those two?” -Chloe  
“Those must be the two Miraculous that Master Fu said he lost. If I had to guess, I’d say that they’re the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous, which have both been found by our _lovely_ supervillains.” -Marinette

Flare hit unpause on the remote before tossing it to Marinette.

**Voice: These were: the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of the Miraculous are more powerful than the others. The earrings of the Ladybug which provides the power of creation,**

“Wait, does that mean you have to get your ears pierced in order to become Ladybug?” -Mylene  
“We… actually have no idea.” -Tikki  
“Any bets that the other one is Cat Noir’s Miraculous?” -Alya

**Voice: And the ring of the black cat,**

“Called it.” -Alya

**Voice: Which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power.**

“And here in the modern world, we call it a wish.” -Flare

She unpaused the video with her tablet before hissing a “Really?” at the screen. People looked at her.

“Uh.. You guys mind if I video call her?” There were murmurs of agreement as the tablet exploded with static and someone's voice.

**Hawk Moth?:I want that absolute power Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous.**

Adrien squinted. The picture in the locket was familiar, but it was too dark to recognize it. The voice also sounded like… No. He was akumatized, it couldn’t be him..

**Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are.  
Hawk Moth?: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous. Remind me of its powers again.  
Nooroo: The moth brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers, and to make that person your devoted follower.  
Hawk Moth?: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what better than to make supervillains?  
Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous aren’t meant to be used for evil purposes!  
Hawk Moth?: I must have absolute power! Your Miraculous is in _my_ control. I am your master now! And you must obey me.  
Nooroo: Yes master.  
Hawk Moth: [Puts on brooch] Nooroo, Dark Wings, rise! **

“Is it really “Dark Wings rise?” -Flare  
“No it’s just “Wings rise”.” -Tikki  
“I guess Hawk Moth wanted to be extra edgy.” -Plagg

**[Butterflies cover him as he transforms]**

“Well that’s an odd transformation.” -Rose (Sometimes I forget characters exist so I keep a list of everyone’s name here.)

**Hawk Moth: From this day on, I shall be known as: Hawk Moth. [Insert “Evil Cackling” here]**

**[Wayzz wakes up]**

“It really does feel weird to see yourself on screen.” -Wayzz

**Wayzz: Master! Master! [The patient hears and looks at him]  
Fu: Master, Master. Chanting… It’s all part of the treatment. Master, Master. [Pushes him out the door] Thank you for coming, see you next week.  
Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura. **

"Butterfly-"

**Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!  
Wayzz: But master, it’s a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power.  
Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there’s no telling what evil will come upon the world. Time to transform! Wayzz… [Doubles over]  
Wayzz: Master, be reasonable. You are-  
Fu: Still young. I’m only 186. **

Multiple cries of “What?!?” rang throughout the room making Flare look up from the tablet.

“ _What’s going on over there?_ ” Flare looked back down at the tablet. “The characters were just told that Master Fu is 186.” She replied. “ _Ha._ ”

**Fu: But you’re right Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We will need some help. [Pokes both dragon eyes on his gramophone and types in a code with the buttons.]**

“And from then on, he types the code in backwards.” -Flare.

**[Three hidden doors in the gramophone open revealing the Miracle Box]**

**[A phone goes off]  
Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm’s been going off for fifteen minutes. You’re going to be late for your first day back at school!**   
**Marinette: Got it mom.**

“First day of school and you’re _still_ late!” -Alya

Flare paused the video. “Ok so, my friend decided to join, but I won’t be able to get her here until the next episode. So for now, you’ll have to watch through the screen. Are you ok with that?”

“yEe”

The class (reasonably) looked at the tablet, confused. “She’s about as weird as I am. You guys are gonna have to deal with it.” Flare turned the tablet so that it faced the screen. Marinette picked up the remote and unpaused the episode.

**Marinette: Coming [Walks downstairs] I bet Chloe is in my class again.**

“Is that so bad? You should be honoured.” -Chloe

**Sabine: Four years in a row? Is that possible?  
Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!  
Sabine: Don’t say that! It’s the start of a new year. I’m sure everything will be just fine. [Marinette puts down a box that causes an orange to roll out of the fruit bowl and knock over literally everything on the table]  
Tom: [Humming the french national anthem]  
Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!  
Tom: Glad you like them!  
Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! **

“How come we never got them?” -Kim  
“By my calculations… There is a 86% chance that Marinette dropped them on her way to school.” -Max (Obviously. Also I just guessed the number.)

**Tom: We’re the best. Thanks to your amazing designs.**

“You’re actually really good at drawing Marinette” -Max

**[Marinette drops the box as she hugs her dad. He catches it by his foot and gives it back to her]  
Marinette: Thanks. See you tonight!  
[Marinette barley stops as a car drives by]  
[She gasps as she sees a man walk across at a red light]  
[She pulls him off the street just in time, falling and dropping the box in the process] **

“I was right.” -Max  
“That was actually pretty brave.” -Adrien

**Man (Fu): Thank you miss. [Looks at the mess] What a disaster.  
Marinette: [Someone steps on the Macaroons] Don’t worry. I’m no stranger to disaster. Besides. There’s a few left.  
Man (Fu): [Takes one] Delicious.  
[Bell rings]  
Marinette: Oh no, I’m gonna be late! [Mini bow] Uh, have a nice day sir!  
Fu: [Looks at a box] Thank you very much young lady.  
Marinette: [Runs into the classroom, but slows down once she’s there]  
Mrs.Bustier: Nino, why don’t you sit in the front this year?  
[Nino grabs his bag and reluctantly walks to the front]  
Chloe: [Slams her hand in front of her] Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
Marinette: Here we go again.  
Chloe: That’s my seat.  
Marinette: But Chloe, this has always been my seat.  
Sabrina: Not anymore. [Appears beside Marinette] New school, new year, new seats. **

“Uhh… You know you’re not actually in a new school right?” -Ivan

**Chloe: So why don’t you go and sit beside that new girl over there? [Points to Alya]  
Marinette: But-  
Chloe: Listen. Adrien’s arriving today, and since that’s going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?  
Marinette: Who’s Adrien? **

“Girl, Gabriel Agreste is your favourite fashion designer and you don’t recognize his son?” -Alya

**Chloe: Can you believe she doesn’t know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?  
Sabrina: He’s only a famous model.  
Chloe: And _I_ am his best friend. He adores me. Uhg. Goo on. Move.  
Alya: He, who elected you Queen of Seats?  
Chloe: Ooooh Look Sabrina. We’ve got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do “Superlady”? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?  
Alya: Wouldn’t you like to know. [Drags Marinette] C’mon.  
[Marinette falls over (surprise) and drops the rest of the macaroons while apologizing]  
Mrs.Bustier: Alright. Has everyone found a seat?  
Alya: Chillax girl. No biggie.  
Marinette: I still wish I could handle Chloe the way you do.  
Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. She says “All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing”. Well that girl over there is evil, and we’re the good people. We can’t let her get away with it.  
Marinette: Easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.  
Alya: That’s cuz you let her girl. You just need more confidence.  
[Marinette takes the last macaroon in the box and breaks it in half]  
Marinette: Marinette (Ok that felt weird to type)  
Alya: ALya  
Mrs.Bustier: For those of you who don’t yet know me, I’m Miss Bustier. I’ll be your teacher this year.  
Chloe: He should’ve been here by now. **

**[Adrien is running to school when a car pulls up besides him]  
Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider. You know what your father wants.  
Adrien: This is what I wanna do. [He sees Fu trying to reach his walking cane and goes to help him up]  
Fu: Thank you, young man.  
[Nathalie and Adrien’s bodyguard are by the stairs, blocking him]  
Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What’s so wrong with that? **

“ _I feel bad for Adrien. Why is his dad so OVERPROTECTIVE?_ ”  
“Oh you have _nooooooo_ idea.” -Flare  
“We all feel bad.” -Marinette  
"Aww! You gave up your chance to go to school to help him!" -Rose  
Juleka put an arm around her. She shook her head fondly.

**Adrien: Please don't tell my father.  
[They get back in the car and it drives away]  
[Fu watches before walking away with his cane casually on his shoulder] **

“Wait he-” -Adrien  
A couple people laughed.

**Mrs.Bustier: [Bell rings] Those of you who have PE, Mr.D'argencourt is expecting you at the stadium.  
[Kim gives Ivan a note in the background]  
Mrs.Bustier: The rest of you can head over to the library.  
Ivan: Kim! [Raises his fist]  
Mrs.Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?!  
Ivan: It’s Kim! I’m so gonna-  
Mrs.Bustier: Ivan. Go to the principal’s office. **

“Sorry ‘bout that.” -Kim

**Hawk Moth: Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness. Burn a hole into his heart my horrible Akuma. [A butterfly lands on his hand as he uses his power to turn it into an Akuma] Fly away my little Akuma. And Evilise him!**

“Again. That’s not a word.” -Max  
“He says that _every time_ he sends out an Akuma!” -Flare  
“That’s actually not very hard to believe.” -Alix

**[Ivan walks into the office]  
Mr.Damocles: Excuse me young man. Hasn’t anyone ever taught you how to knock? Go on. Out you go. Lets try it again.  
[Akuma flies into the paper]  
Mr.Damocles: Go on, knock.  
Hawk Moth: Stoneheart. I am Hawk Moth. **

“ _Flare? My battery’s about to die._ ”  
“They haven’t even met the Kwamis yet!” “ _  
"Yeah. Really should’ve plugged in my laptop. I guess I’ll see you guys before the next episode._ ”  
“Yeah. See you soon.”

**(I accidentally paused when Ivan’s face faded to Hawk Moth’s, and now I’m terrified.)  
Hawk Moth: I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.  
Ivan: Okay Hawk Moth. [Transforms]  
Mr.Damocles: Well? Come on in.  
[Stoneheart breaks the door down and roars something like “Kim”] **

**[In the library, the rumbling knocks over a bunch of stuff and students start panicking]  
Alya: Come on.  
Student: Did you hear that?  
Stoneheart: KIMM  
Mr.Damocles: Hello? Is this the Police? Get me the army! **

“Because I’m definitely not hallucinating.” -Nath People looked at him. Did boi just make a sarcastic comment?

**What’s going on? He had Ivan’s voice?  
Alya: It’s as if he’s been transformed into a real-life supervillain. GPS, Check. Battery, check. I am sooo out of here.  
Marinette: Hey where are you going?  
Alya: Where there’s a supervillain, a superhero’s not far behind. No _way_ I’m missing this.  
[Stoneheart picks up a car and throws it at the security camera]**

**[Fu stands outside Adrien’s house with a box in his hands]  
Nathalie: Who was the first president of the fifth Republic?  
Adrien: [Bored] Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections.  
Nathalie: Excellent Adrien.  
Gabriel: Give me a minute would you, Nathalie?  
Nathalie: Yes sir  
. Gabriel: You are not going to school. I’ve already told you.  
Adrien: But father-  
Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world.  
Adrien: It’s not dangerous, father. **

“He says, as I go around smashing up the city.” -Ivan

**Adrien: I’m always stuck here by myself. Why can’t I go out and make friends just like everybody else?  
Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else. You are my son. Continue.  
Nathalie: We can leave it here for today if you hav- [Adrien runs out of the room] Oh- **

**[Adrien is face first on his bed] [Banging]**

**Roger: Ready. Fire!**   
**[Stoneheart gets bigger. Hi picks up a car and throws it at Roger]**

**[Adrien turns on the news]  
Mayor: _I’m asking all parisians to stay home until the situation is under control._  
Reporters: _Mister Bourgeois, Mr. Bourgeois._  
Nadia: _As incredible as it seems, it’s been confirmed that Paris is being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control._  
Roger: _Be confident. The strong arm of the law will come crashing_ [Raises broken arm] _down on- Ow- I mean the other arm._  
Marinette: I hate first days at school. [Sees a box]  
Adrien & Marinette: What’s this doing here? [Opens the box]  
[Tikki forms]  
Marinette: AAH Help! It’s a giant bug. A mouse- A bug-mouse. **<br /> **Tikki: Everything’s okay scared.  
Marinette: [Starts throwing random objects at her] BUG MOUSE TALKS **

“I told you they had the same reactions.” -Flare

**[Plagg forms]  
Adrien: No way. You’re like the Genie in the lamp.  
Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal. I’m way more personable. Plagg. Nice to meet you. [Goes to the Foosball table] Oooh, swanky. [Bites it]  
Adiren: No! Don’t touch that! Come back here!  
Plagg: Ooh Shiny! Can you eat this? **

“Trust Plagg to wake up in a villain attack and go start biting random things.” -Tikki

**Plagg: No you can’t. Ooh what about this?**

**[Marinette runs out of things to throw at Tikki]**   
**Tikki: Listen Marinette. I know everything seems a bit strange to you- [Gets trapped under a glass] Okay… If that makes you feel safer.**   
**Marinette: What are you? How do you know my name?**   
**Tikki: I’m a Kwami. And my name is Tikki. Now, just let me explain.**

**[Plagg bites a remote as Adrien climbs up a rockwall]**   
**[He jumps off and lands on Plagg]**   
**Adrien: I still don’t know what you’re doing here.**   
**Plagg: Look. I’m a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours it the power of destruction. Got it?**   
**Adrien: Uh-uh**   
**Plagg: Good. Now got anything to eat? I’m staaaaarvng.**   
**Adrien: My dad’s pranking me right? Wait, He couldn’t be. He has no sense of humor.**   
**Plagg: Your father must never know that I exist. Or anyone for that matter.**

**Marinette: Mom! Dad!**   
**Tikki: Nonono, [Phases through the glass] I’m your friend Marinette. YOu must trust me. You’re the only one who can stop Stoneheart.**

**Wayzz: Do you think they’ll be up to it master?**   
**Fu: I only got it wrong once. And It will never happen again. At least I hope not.**

**Marinette: THis must be some kind of mistake. The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness. I know. Alya would know. Well, at least I think she would. She loves superheroes. She'd totally be up for the job. You should go see her.**

“Uh-Uh Girl. You keep her. I’d rather have Trixx.” -Alya  
“That didn’t stop me.” -Marinette  
“What?” -Alya  
“You’ll see.” -Marinette

**Tikki: Marinette. You’re the chosen one.**

**Adrien: but I’m stuck here. I can’t even go to school. What good is a superhero imprisoned in his own house?**   
**Plagg: No good. That’s why it’s all gonna change soon. If you’re willing to change that is.**

**Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchamacallit is hiding? [Puts on earrings]**   
**Tikki: It’s called an Akuma. Which you must then capture.**   
**Marinette: Got it. Capture. And what’s that charm thing again?**   
**Tikki: Your Lucky Charm. It’s your secret superpower.**   
**Marinette: Ugh. This is all going too fast, Tikki. I- I won’t be able to pull this off.**   
**Tikki: Trust yourself Marinette. Just say “Spots on”.**   
**Marinette: Spots on?**   
**[Transformation sequence except Marinette is panicking and her face doesn’t show after the mask]**   
**Marinette: What’s happening?**

**Plagg: [Pops out of an empty toilet roll] Claws out. That’s how you transform.**   
**Adrien: Got it. Plagg, Claws out!**   
**Plagg: Ah- wait I haven finished explaining-**   
**[Transformation Sequence]**

“Okayy. They decided to change the hairstyle, and say nothing about it in the transformation.” -Flare

Several people looked at her

“Oh come on. The hairstyle makes him look completely different. Am I the only one who notices?” She looked at the literal sea of confused looks. _Yes, apparently._

**Chat: Too cool.**

**[Ladybug looks at herself in a mirror]  
Ladybug: Ugh, how does this thing come off? Tikki? If you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I’m not going anywhere.  
TV: _After wrecking the_ (I honestly can’t tell what she said) _Stoneheart it heading to Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable.  
_ Ladybug: [Notices Alya chasing him on a bike in the corner of the tv] Alya?  
Sabine: Marinette? Did you get home okay?  
Ladybug: Yea Mom. Just super.  
Sabine: [Pokes her head through the trapdoor] Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school.  
Ladybug: [Stands on her balcony] Okay. I have special powers. And apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? [She throws it and it latches on to a gargoyle statue really far away] [Tugs]**

**  
Chat: [Walking across his baton] Hey, I’m really starting to get the hang of this! Huh? [Sees Ladybug flying through the air]  
[She crashes into him and the Yo-yo suspends both of them just above the ground]  
Chat: Well hey there. Nice of you to drop in.  
Ladybug: I’m sorry. I didn’t do it on purpose.  
Chat: [Lands] I bet you’re the partner my Kwami told you about. I’m- hmm… Cat Noir. Yeah. Cat Noir. And you?  
Ladybug: I’m [Tug] Mar- [tug] Mar… [Her yo-yo comes loose and hits Chat on the head] Madly clumsy. I am so clumsy. **

“You got that right.”  
“Shut up Alya”

**Chat: No sweat, Clumsy girl. I’m learning the ropes too.  
[Ground shakes]  
Ladybug: Hey wait! Where are you going?  
Chat: To save Paris. Right?  
Ladybug: Trust yourself. Trust yourself. [Follows him while screaming]**

**  
[Stoneheart breaks into the stadium where the students are packing up]  
Stoneheart: KIMMM So? Who’s the wuss now?  
[Kim trips, but Chat stops Stoneheart’s hand with his baton]  
Chat: Hey. It’s not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you.  
Stoneheart: I guess you’re talking about yourself.  
[They start fighting] **

**Hawk Moth: Everything’s going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day. And now, my supervillain will come to destroy them.**

**[Chat hits Rock guys with his staff, but he grows]  
Chat: Where are you, partner?  
Ladybug: Oh, I can’t. I’m not gonna be able to do it. **

“Wait, why is everyone always cheering for Ladybug? She wasn’t even the first one to show up.” -Flare  
“Ladybug’s the one who fixes up all the damage.” -Kim  
“Yeah, but she keeps saying that they’re a team, but whenever they show up, everyone swarms Ladybug. Like, Chat Noir exists, guys.” -Flare  
“Actually never thought about that.” -Adrien  
Flare huffed.

**[Stoneheart throws a net at Chat. It misses and bounces (somehow) to Alya. Chat saves him with his baton]  
[Stoneheart grabs him]  
Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!  
[Marinette thinks for a moment before jumping into the stadium]  
Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful. [She tugs the yo-yo wrapped around his feet]  
[Chat falls out and rolls into the other net] **

“Goal.” -Alix

**Ladybug: Sorry I took so long Cat Noir.  
Chat: It’s cool, Wonderbug. Now let’s go kick his rocky behind.  
Ladybug: [Pulls his tail back] Wait! Haven’t you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.  
Chat: Different, how?  
Ladybug: Uhh… I don’t know.  
Chat: Okay then! Let’s use our powers! Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy everything I touch.  
Ladybug: I don’t need superpowers to destroy everything.  
Chat: [Touches the goal post they’re standing in]  
Ladybug: No, don’t do that!  
[The post disintegrates]  
Chat: Cool. Just you and me now. Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble.  
Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!  
[Chat dramatically touches Stoneheart’s foot, but nothing happens] **

“You’re lucky you already used your power. Otherwise you would’ve killed Ivan.” -Marinette  
“How was I supposed to know he was a person?” -Adrien  
“I don’t know, maybe by _listening to me?_ -Marinette

**Chat: I guess I only get one shot to use my power.  
[Bang noise and Chat gets thrown back in Ladybug’s direction]  
Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn’t your Kwami explain anything to you?  
Chat: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.  
Ladybug: Well, up to me.  
Lucky Charm! [Wetsuit]  
Chat: Super power.  
Ladybug: My Kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchamacallit- I mean the Akuma is hiding.  
Chat: Well, he’s made entirely out of stone.  
Ladybug: His right hand… It’s still closed, he never opens it. It’s like the russain dolls. The object isn’t on him. It’s hidden in his fist.  
Chat: So what’s your plan?  
[Ladybug looks at Stoneheart’s fist, Alya, a hosepipe, and the hose]  
Ladybug: This.  
[She ties all the holes in the wetsuit closed, and ties the hose into the top]  
Ladybug: Don’t resist. Trust me. [Wraps her yo-yo around Chat’s legs]  
Chat: This girl is crazy! [Gets thrown at Stoneheart]  
Ladybug: Catch me if you can! [Jumps with the wetsuit]  
[Stoneheart drops a ball of paper in order to hold Ladybug]  
Ladybug: And now, Alya! The tap!  
[Alya goes to open the valve] **

“And nobody noticed that she knew Alya’s name?” -Kim  
“Yes.” -Flare

**[Water inflates the wetsuit, forcing Stoneheart to let go]  
[Ladybug stomps on the paper ball, and an Akuma flies out]  
[Stoneheart turns back to normal] **

“Wait, she didn’t capture the Akuma?” -Nath  
Marinette curled into herself. Adrien put an arm over her. “Come on. It was your first battle, you did really well.”  
“And, if you didn’t forget to capture the Akuma, you wouldn't have known who Hawk Moth was, or introduced yourselves as Paris’s official heroes.” Sabrina added. Marinette leaned into the touch, and unpaused the episode.

**Chat: This girl is awesome. She’s crazy awesome!  
[Ladybug notices that the paper ball also turns back to normal]  
Ivan: Wh- What’s going on? What am I doing here?  
Chat: You were incredible Miss, uh, Bug lady. You did it.  
Ladybug: We both did it partner.  
Both: Pound it!  
[Ring beeping noises]  
Ladybug: YOu should get going. Our identities must remain secret.  
Chat: Farewell, Milady. Let’s do this again soon okay?  
Ladybug: Not too soon I hope. [Turns back to Ivan, and reads the paper] “You haven’t even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss.” **

Mylene leans into Ivan the same time Kim turns around. “Okay, that really wasn’t cool of me. Sorry Ivan.”  
“It’s okay, Kim.”

**Ivan: Kim wrote it. He keeps making fun of me.  
Ladybug: YOu know, you shouldn’t get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.  
Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, Miss?  
Ladybug: Uh-  
Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular. Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive ladybug?  
Oh, I’ve got a ton of questions to ask you, Miss..?  
[Ladybug starts walking away]  
Ladybug: Ladybug. Call me Ladybug.  
Alya: Ladybug. Super awesome.  
[Ladybug swings away]  
Nadia: _Thanks to this amateur footage,_**

“Uh- Excuse me, _Amateur?_ -Alya

**Nadia: _Parisians now know the identities of our heroes._  
Marinette: I did it, Tikki.  
Tikki: You were up to it.  
Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!  
Mayor: _I am pleased to announce that we will be organizing a huge celebration in honour of our city’s new protectors. Ladybug, and Cat Noir._  
Adrien: Ladybug. Her name’s Ladybug.  
Plagg: Ewww, what is this?  
Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this.  
Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after a transformation, I need to eat something more… Delicate.  
Adrien: Okay… What do you want?**

**[The Akuma flies to the top of a radio tower (I think) and multiplies. A lot]**

Marinette flinched and felt Adrien’s grip on her tighten.

**[Akumas start flying all over Paris]  
Sabine: Oh my!  
Nadia: _Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital, as dozens of people are transformed into mysterious stone monsters. It’s simply unbelievable!_  
Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is camembert. Which means I’m gonna smell like stinky old cheese.  
Nadia: _These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. Police are perplexed, what will happen to them? Will they come to life, or be frozen in time forever?  
_ Adrien: Plagg, what’s going on? I thought we defeated him?**

**[Split screen]**

**Tikki & Plagg: Did you capture the Akuma?  
Marinette: What’s capturing the Akuma got to do with all these stone beings?  
Tikki: An Akuma can multiply, that’s why it must be captured. If Ivan’s emotions become negative again, the Akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart. He’ll control those stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!  
Marinette: So that means, this is all my fault? I knew it. See Tikki? I’m not cut out to be a superhero. I’m only gonna keep messing up.  
Tikki: Keep calm, it was your first time. You’re going to go back and capture Stoneheart’s Akuma, and do it successfully.  
Marinette: I can’t, I told you. I’m clumsy. I create disaster all the time. I’ll only make things worse, for me, for you, for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I’m quitting. **

**Adrien: So I can’t do anything without Ladybug?  
Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture Akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains. **

“Wait, why is Ladybug the only one who can do that? -Flare  
The class looked at her.  
“The Akumas come from the Butterfly Miraculous. They’re supposed to be used for good, right? So why would only Ladybug have the abilities to undo the Butterfly’s power?” -Flare  
“Her powers don’t undo the Butterfly Miraculous, she Purifies the Akuma. The Akumas are charged with dark power, so if someone was using the Butterfly Miraculous for good, she wouldn’t be able to do anything to it.” -Tikki  
“That makes sense.” -Flare

**Marinette: If Cat Noir can’t capture the Akumas then, just find another Ladybug. I told you. I’m not cut out to be Ladybug. I’m sorry Tikki. [Takes off earrings]  
Tikki: No, don’t-  
Marinette: Tikki? [Puts the earrings in the box, and puts it in a drawer] I’m really sorry Tikki.  
Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won’t be long before anger and sadness strike again. [Akuma flies in] Then he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we will see how long you remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, You will be powerless against me.  
[Screen flashes to a sad Adrien, Ivan, and Marinette along with his monologue]  
Hawk Moth: Everyone will be powerless against me. I will have absolute power! [Window closes as he laughs]**

**{End}**

The lights turned on again as an awkward silence took place. Everyone looked at each other after the (a bit more than) slightly creepy ending.  
“Well, you guys wanna see my friend now?” A bunch of people “mhm”ed. Flare sent a message on skype, waited a minute, and opened a portal (Just for dramatic effect, she can teleport people here).

Guys, meet my best friend, “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, the chapters are probably gonna come out a LOT slower, cuz now, my friend and I are gonna be working together on it, and we can only do it when we're both online. There's probably a better way to do it, but I don't know what it is. She'll be the new character. So um... I was gonna add something, but I honestly don't remember what it was. Uh, Peace out.  
> ~Flare

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo… This is my first and (probably) only fic! I’ve been writing this in my head for a while, so I decided to write it down. I don’t have a posting schedule, so I’m not sure when the next chapter is gonna come out. I’ll try to keep it above once a month though. I might lose interest and pick it up a couple months later, But I intend to finish this fic. Anyways, If you’ve got any suggestions or constructive criticism, I’ll meet you in the comments. C’yall! 
> 
> ~Flare


End file.
